


Sudden kisses

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Bottom taeil, I'm just really soft for johnil, I'm not good lol, M/M, Smut, Strangers to potential lovers, Suddenly kissing, Top Johnny, idek, partys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: The only thing Johnny wanted to find at this party was just a fling.But he found a potential cute partner instead.(I'm not good with summarys)





	Sudden kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just love johnil so much I can't stop thinking about them on Lord. 
> 
>  
> 
> If there are any mistakes I'm sorry.

 

Johnny didn't know what to do when suddenly a (really) cute guy grabbed his neck and janked him down to be on the same level with him. 

 

The tall male only heard a shallow  _ please go along with it  _ before chappy- but still wonderful soft - lips were pressed against his. 

 

It went like this and even without knowing this boy's name he deepened the kiss; the girl he was talking to before long but forgotten. Johnny pressed closer surprising the smaller one, who let out a moan; that Johnny swallowed eagerly. 

 

Johnny let go of his cup, that met the surface in only a few seconds. 

 

Tongues dancing around and fighting for dominance; of course Johnny won when he traced his pink muscle over the latter's teeth and roof. 

 

Small hands touched his chest and Johnny was lucky he trained the last few weeks so he could brag with his muscles, that amazed the shorter one - who moaned even louder into Johnny's mouth. 

 

Johnny parted with a smirk on his lips; ready to really look at his sudden attacker but his breath got stuck in his lungs. 

 

This person - no Angel- was really on a whole different  level. He might be small but this made him look even more cute and adorable. 

 

He had this glint in his half lidded eyes that screamed ‘ _ this was a goddamn good make out session’ _ and Johnny only wanted to grab him and take him to somewhere more private. 

 

“th-thank you.” said the man and looked down to his shoes. Johnny could only smile and question his heart why it was racing only because of the latter's voice. 

 

“how did I get this pleasure anyways?” Johnny said with a steady voice trying to calm the other with a hand on his hip. He noticed his small he felt in his rather big hands. “was I so appealing to you that you just couldn't bear being away from me?” Johnny laughed and also saw the faint smile on the lips he craved for; even when they just parted. 

 

“you're indeed good looking, not gonna lie.” He said and got closer to Johnny and secretly pointed at a man that was staring at them. The black haired man noticed him before starring in their direction but didn't want to beat anything. 

“this guy keeps following me even after I turned him down. I saw you standing here and my body worked on its own.” he stated and Johnny got caught up in the lips bite the other did and followed the curve of his lips back up to meet the others eyes. 

 

“well you met the right one for good company.”He said and grabbed the other's waist possessively and throwing a smirk the the once mentioned male that turned away from their scene near the dancefloor. Johnny's lips met the ear of his new found company and whispered in his deep voice “my name is Johnny.” 

 

He earned a shiver and a quiet whimper. 

 

Small hands found his neck and fingernails were digging into his flesh. 

 

“taeil.” the other said and this was the only thing for Johnny to decide where this was going. 

  
  


\---

  
  


“fuck johnny” the sweat covered body was whimpering under him; hands tied to the headboard. High pitched moans left the lips when Johnny scratched his nails over the small chest; leaving bits over the tan neck. 

 

“taeil you look so pretty.”Johnny huffed and thrusts his hips into taeil's wet and hot whole. Sharp bones hitted the back of taeil's thighs making his head nearly hit the headboard wasn't it for his hands to push down. 

 

“fuck, you look so good being fucked by me.” Johnny took taeil's ankles and hooked one over his shoulder; giving him a better angle to fuck into taeil's hole. Johnny's room was filled with taeil's moans and praises how good Johnny feels inside him.  

 

The brunette was pushing down and pleading the taller to go faster; begging to cum. 

 

Johnny is Johnny he doesn't obey anyone; but apparently he has a fucking soft of this one. 

 

“taeil. I want you to scream my name when you cum.” He said although his own orgasm was near; thrusting up and hitting taeil's prostata. 

 

And taeil did just that, whining and whimpering Johnny's name like a charm.  

 

White strings covered taeil's stomach that rised and fell with heavy breathes while Johnny came into the condom. 

\---

  
  


They were lying in bed; both of them had too much adrenalin in their body to close their eyes and sleep. 

 

The silence was comfortable and after while; the sound of Johnny's steady heartbeat nearly made taeil close the eyes wasn't it for the other to start speaking. 

 

“you know.. you have a pretty voice.” long fingers danced around his sweaty hair and taeil wanted to apologize for it. 

 

“I'm a music major. My main is singing.” He smiled lazy up to Johnny and saw how gorgeous he really was. Tired and his black hair sticking to his skin; a big chest covered with sweat. 

 

“I noticed you would be a great singer.”  

 

They kissed again; but nothing like before. This kiss was soft and full of affection. 

 

“why don't you..” Johnny started after they parted and kissed taeil's forehead. “sing for me sometime. When you even want to meet after this.” He shyly added with a smile and taeil couldn't help but do the same; pecking Johnny's lips. 

 

“I would love that.” 


End file.
